This proposal seeks funding for fixed and movable equipment to equip the laboratory animal facility of the Hollings Oncology Center at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). Equipment requested includes a cage washer, autoclave, walk-in coolers, isolator cubicles with HEPA filtered air, microisolator Cage units for the cubicles, a surgical light, a surgical table and a necropsy table. This centralized animal facility is the intermediate step in the long range plans of MUSC to develop adequate and appropriate animal facilities to support its expanding research development. When completed, this project will provide facilities for a viral antibody free (VAF) rodent and specific pathogen free (SPF) rabbit facility. The facility will provide a resource for investigators being recruited to the new oncology center as well as investigators who have been delayed in performing research in VAF rodents and SPF rabbits due to a lack of space in existing facilities. This project along with previously completed renovations plus the development of a new Biomedical Research Building in 1995 should provide MUSC with adequate and appropriate animal facilities through the decade.